Sequel Hidden
by hyuns
Summary: Kim Jeonmyeon, murid kalem dan termasuk sahabat Chanyeol –bersama Jongdae dan Kris – tau persis hubungan mereka walaupun keduanya tidak pernah berkoar koar didepan public tentang statusnya. Bahkan, lelaki yang biasa di sapa Suho ini mengamati mereka sejak awal sebelum menjalin hubungan.


Cast : Chanyeol – Baekhyun

Summary : Kim Jeonmyeon, murid kalem dan termasuk sahabat Chanyeol –bersama Jongdae dan Kris – tau persis hubungan mereka walaupun keduanya tidak pernah berkoar koar didepan public tentang statusnya. Bahkan, lelaki yang biasa di sapa Suho ini mengamati mereka sejak awal sebelum menjalin hubungan.

Warning! GS for Baekhyun. Selebihnya random semua.

Happy reading and enjoy~~~

.

.

.

Baekhyun termasuk gadis dengan paket komplit kalau kalian bisa mendapatkannya (khusus lelaki). Selain menjabat ketua kedisiplinan, dia juga sangat ahli di bela diri –Hapkido –. Dia gadis yang ramah, sopan, dan mudah bergaul dengan orang baru sekalipun (karena dia cerewet). Bicara soal wajah, mungkin kategori imut adalah gambaran tepat untuknya dan ada sesuatu yang berbeda jika dia sedang tersenyum –sungguh, dia sangat manis sampai sampai aku berniat memacarinya –Oops.

Oke, kalian pasti ingin tau lebih banyak tentang bagaimana sempurnanya seorang Byun, tapi aku tidak akan mendeskripsikan lebih jauh dari ini karena–

"Suho. Hei, Suho~~"

Tuhan~ Itu suara Chanyeol si gigi pepsodent. Ada apa sih pagi pagi ribut sendiri? Kenapa berteriak padaku? Kenapa dia seperti orang tidak waras? Kenapa dia sangat tinggi? Kenapa? Kenapa ada banyak kenapa disini?

"Ya! Tunggu. Suho, tunggu disana. Jangan bergerak". Gesekan sepatu dan aspal terdengar jelas dibelakangku.

"Ya ampun Suho si anak baik, pintar dan juga tampan~ dari tadi dipanggil tidak menyaut. Kamu tidak dengar?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi berlebihan sambil menggapai bahuku.

"Ya ampun Chanyeol yang murah senyum, tinggi dan si telinga lebar~ kamu teriak heboh begitu, seperti orang gila saja" jawabku meniru ekspresinya dan dia hanya nyengir, menyebalkan.

"Suho, kemarin kamu lihat Baekyun bermain piano tidak? Dia sangat keren". Aku harus pasang telinga super tangguh jika Chanyeol sudah membahas tentang si ketua Byun, asal kalian tau, dia tidak akan berhenti mengoceh sebelum –

"Ya Tuhan~ kenapa bel sekarang?"

– bel masuk berbunyi. Dan aku punya alasan untuk menghindar saat ini. Kkk~~~

.

.

Tingkat pertama semester akhir –kalau tidak salah – Chanyeol memang mulai membahas tentang Baekhyun, bahkan pernah bilang bahwa Tuhan sudah mempertemukan dia dengan takdirnya -aku ingin pingsan karena tingkat kepercayaan diri Chanyeol ternyata sangat tinggi.

Aku sampai heran bagian tubuh mana yang harus dikagumi dari Byun Baekhyun? Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun memperlihatkan sisi lainnya sehingga membuat ia pantas untuk dikagumi.

Aku pernah iseng iseng bertanya pada Chanyeol, ada apa dengan mata Baekhyun, kenapa gemar sekali melototinya? Dia hanya menjawab, –kamu tau Suho? mata Baekhyun seolah olah menggodaku, selalu memohon agar aku tidak boleh lenyap dari pandangannya sedikitpun. –bohong!

Double heol! Apa dia bilang? Menggodaku? dasar otak mesum! Sungguh, aku menyesal bertanya dengan si tiang suka bercanda ini.

.

Ditingkat kedua awal semester, kedekatan mereka mulai mencuat. Awalnya kelihatan seperti teman biasa, teman sekelas pada umumnya jika kalian tidak bisa mencermati dengan baik.

Dari Chanyeol yang selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun, lalu mencoba mencari perhatian dan akhirnya mengambil langkah untuk mendekati ketua kedisiplinan secara langsung.

Hampir setiap saat aku melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjejer satu sama lain.

Walaupun Baekhyun belum menunjukan ketertarikannya pada bocah tiang itu, tapi kuakui Chanyeol memang hebat, bahkan Kris yang populernya minta ampun saja tidak berani mendekati (Kupikir Kris juga naksir dengan gadis mungil pujaan Chanyeol).

Saking beraninya anak itu, dia tidak segan segan jika membuat pelanggaran, dia sering, oh bahkan hampir setiap hari mampir keruangan Mr. Zhang.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tetapi aku, Chanyeol, Kris juga Jongdae masih asyik bertapa di dalam kelas.

"Mr. Park, berhenti memamerkan gigi pepsodentmu! Hih, menggelikan". Jongdae teman sebangkunya mulai mengoceh dengan ketidakwarasan Chanyeol. Lalu Kris yang duduk disampingku ikut berkomentar

"Mungkin, Tuan Dobi sedang jatuh cinta?". Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun di mejanya. –Kris dan Jongdae tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu. Dasar kurang peka –

"Heol! Lihat siapa orang yang tidak beruntung kali ini" Jongdae menambahkan

"Byun Baekhyun, ditunggu di ruang aula sekarang. Terima kasih". Suara lembut Mr. Zhang dari speaker mendominasi di penjuru sekolah.

"Sebenarnya yang tidak beruntung kali ini adalah Ketua Byun. Kkkk~~" Kris dan Jongdae tertawa dan Chanyeol terlihat lesu setelah mendengar pengumuman selanjutnya.

"..dan untuk Park Chanyeol, silahkan temui saya di ruang BK".

Apa kubilang. Chanyeol, murid pembuat masalah.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 lebih 32 menit dan itu artinya 13 menit lagi bel istirahat akan berakhir.

Kebetulan tadi Kris dan Jongdae mengajak ke kantin, tetapi aku tidak bisa, masih ada urusan dengan Tao –aku tidak bisa mengatakan detailnya pada kalian.

Tao murid tingkat pertama semester akhir, -dan tentunya aku berada satu tingkat di atasnya.

Kami bertemu di anakan tangga menuju atap gedung sekolah dan mengobrol sebentar. Benar benar sebentar karena Tao segera pergi setelah menyampaikan pesan untukku dari Ayanhnya.

Huft, tiba tiba kepalaku pusing, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas.

Tetapi, suara kekehan lembut mengharuskanku untuk bersembunyi dibalik anakan tembok dekat tangga sebelum ada yang melihat aksi mengintipku.

Aku mulai khawatir pada diriku sendiri karena tingkahku makin aneh setelah bersahabat dengan tiga bocah itu apalagi Chanyeol.

Ya ampun, kenapa harus Chanyeol lagi? Aku masih waras dan masih memikirkan betapa besarnya dada –oke, aku mulai ngelantur. maaf.

Chanyeol, eo- dengan Baekhyun ternyata. Apa? Mereka berdua? What the..?

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu kembali ke kelas. Aku akan menyusul". Chanyeol menyelipkan rambut panjang Baekhyun ditelinganya. –Sungguh, gadis itu cantik sekali.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk tidak rela.

"Jangan cemberut" Lalu tangannya beralih mengusap usap pipi lembut milik Baekhyun yang menggembung imut.

"Sini kupeluk" Baekhyun tidak menolak tetapi dia terus mengomel bahwa akan ada siswa lain yang lewat dan melihat mereka. –Nyatanya aku sudah melihat, Huh, mataku sakit.

"Dua –eo, tiga. Biarkan tiga menit seperti ini" Ujar Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun

Ku lirik arloji dan ternyata sudah satu menit lebih tetapi mereka masih asyik dalam mode saling peluk.

Menyedihkan mengingat tidak ada orang yang bisa kupeluk kecuali tembok saat ini –tunggu, kenapa aku malah curhat?

"Aku masih belum percaya kita sepasang kekasih. Sudah berapa bulan? Lima? Enam? Kkk~~"

Ya Tuhan, selama itukah mereka menjalin hubungan dan belum ada yang tau satupun? mereka benar benar pemeran drama yang hebat.

"Baekhyun-ie". Panggil Chanyeol lirih dan hanya dijawab gumaman dari Baekhyun.

"Aku sayang kamu" –eo, telingaku sakit

"Eung~"

"Benar benar sayang kamu" –perutku mendadak mual

"Aku juga" –Gasp

"Baekhyun~~"

"Eum?"

"Sayang~"

"Iya~~"

"Baekhyun sayang~~~"

"Iya~~~"

"Ya ampun, aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus". –Kau memang sudah gila Park Chanyeol!

"Jangan. Aku tidak mau punya kekasih gila"

"Tetapi teman temanku bilang aku tidak waras" –Haha

Mereka diam lagi beberapa saat, –eo jam berapa sekarang?

"Sayang?" –Sungguh, Baekhyun. Kau memanggil Chanyeol apa tadi? Jangan pernah ulangi lagi.

"Sudah lebih lima menit dan sebentar lagi bel –omong omong"

"Benarkah?" –Akhirnya Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu, Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sekali.

Tetapi wajahnya mendadak seperti orang bingung.

"Y~?" Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu kekasihnya bicara –aku hampir tidak rela saat mengucapkan ini –

"Bye, Chan-ie". Gadis itu melenggang pergi setelah dengan suksesnya mengejutkanku, terutama Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun si ketua kedisiplinan, mencium Chanyeol, si anak pembuat onar dan sedikit tidak waras, di sudut bibirnya.

Selamatkan aku Tuhan~~

**.END.**

.

**Oh maigattt jangan bunuh guee~~~. Gue ngga tau lagi ini cerita harus berakhir kaya apa?**

**Gimana? masih ngga bagus? Apa masih bingung sama ceritanya?**

**Well, thanks yang udah mau baca dan review cerita gue -yang sebenernya ngga bagus ini-**

**Maaf ngga bisa balesin reviewnya, tapi tenang, gue masih inget kalian kok.**

**Ini buat kemarin yang minta sequelnya ya, gue udah bikinin. plis jangan minta sequel lagi, gue udah mentok disini.**

**Udah ah pusing, gue mau nemenin Kris aja yang ngga berani deketin Baekhyun. Haghag.. **

**See U egen. **


End file.
